<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Too Early by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610871">Never Too Early</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camping (TV 2018), You Me and Him (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Choking, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, I know its november but its 2020, Lingerie, M/M, dressing up, tied-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs convincing about decorating for christmas in november. Walt has the best idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Helm/Walt Jodell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Too Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s November, we don’t need to decorate yet.” John groans, looking to Walt who was flicking through his phone at pinterest christmas ideas. “It’s 2020, we can decorate whenever we want.” Walt tells him, showing the 5th photo in a row to him. “Look what they’ve done to their fireplace.” Walt says with a smile. John takes Walt’s phone acting as if he was looking at it, before turning to rest it on the bedside table. “John.” Walt whines, reaching over to grab it when John grabs him by the hips making Walt fall on top of him. “It’s too early to decorate.” John says, sliding his hand down to Walt’s bum, hitting it. “What if I say it’s for the kids?” Walt tries, resting his chin on the other man’s chest. “The kids are staying with Katherine for a while. You know that.” John brushes a hand through the man’s hair. “Okay well can we decorate because I’m sad I can’t see them?” Walt tries, biting his lip as he bends his knees to create some friction. “Good try.” John kisses Walt, squeezing the man’s bum. “But I like what’s happening here.” John’s hand slips down to cup Walt through his cargo shorts. “Oh I bet you do.” Walt whispers, sucking at John’s jaw and leaving a mark as the man juts his hips up. “I’ve got to go shopping.” John growls in the other man’s ear. “Guess you want everyone to see.” Walt whines as he moves down to rest his lips against John’s Adam's apple. “Don’t you worry, you’ll have your mask.” He hums against the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walt I don’t think that you can convince me to decorate.” John says through the phone as he was in the store. “No I’m not gonna pick up tinsel or fairy lights.” John tells him as he grimaces at the fact the store started playing a christmas song. “Hey! I like Christmas as much as the next person but not a month before. This is too early.” John argues, spotting the aisles of christmas decorations. “Can you get tinsel please.” Walt tries again and John sighs. “I’ll pick up some.” John gives in, picking up some tinsel to the trolley before moving over to the food aisles to pick up the rest of the shopping. John got home a little later to a note on the kitchen counter. “Walt?” John shouts as he starts to unpack the shopping. There was no response so John reads through the note again; ‘Come upstairs, bring the tinsel.’ John packs the reusable bags under the sink before grabbing the tinsel. “Walt! I’m back!” John shouts up the stairs stopping at the bedroom door when he sees what Walt had done. “Walt?” He chuckles, slipping off his shoes and chucking the tinsel at the man who was dressed in an oversized plaid shirt with the first top buttons unbuttoned and some small shorts. “I’m convincing you to decorate.” He says, unbuttoning the rest of the shirt to reveal a ribbon around his stomach and under each of his legs like a harness with the bow around the crotch. “So is it too early to unwrap your present?” Walt teases, looking to how the man was itching to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John pushes Walt back onto the bed, discarding the ribbon as quickly as he had taken it off. “Fuck you’re such a pretty present.” John grinds against Walt, reaching over to grab the tinsel. “I get why you wanted me to buy it.” John smirks, interlacing his fingers with the Walt’s and pushing them up so that he could work with them. “Now why don’t you put those pretty little hands together so that I can play with you, my toy.” Walt whimpers as John starts to wrap the tinsel around the pale wrists. “Now are you a toy that talks or.” John’s finger slides down Walt’s cheek, his hand covering the other’s mouth. “Are you one without a voice box?” Walt licks a stripe up John’s hand. “Oh… well if you want to use that mouth of yours.” Walt shakes his head, closing his eyes. “Well we can save that for later.” The man pushes his hands back and ties the excess tinsel around the bed frame. “Is this what you meant by decorating because then I’m all for it.” Walt smiles in response, tugging at the tinsel to see if it stays. “You’re a good decorator.” Walt smirks trying to move his head up to kiss John but instead feeling the scot’s hand around his throat and pushing him back down. “I think this toy doesn’t talk.” John slides a hand down to pull off Walt’s shorts. “Are we agreed?” John squeezes a little harder, Walt nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ hell!” John moans, pushing one of his hands against Walt’s foot to open him up more. “You do know this means…” John stops, sliding a hand around the man’s neck again. “Don’t mess me around.” John warns, Walt biting his lip. “Make me.” Walt spits. “Oh I see, my toy likes being punished. Maybe we should try something else.” John grips onto Walt’s hip, flipping his onto his front, the man’s wrists twisting in the tinsel. “Might just need to change your batteries.” John suggests, scratching his fingers down Walt’s back before entering the american again. “Or some say that all it takes is a smack.” John hits Walt’s back making him cry out as he cums. “Didn’t know it worked so well.” John rests his lips against Walt’s shoulder before smacking his side. “Fuck.” Walt curses, grinding against the pillow. “Oh look at how desperate you are?” John smirks, rubbing down Walt’s hip before lifting his hand and smacking his hip, the man shuddering. “Now my toy…” John starts, pulling the man’s head up by his hair. “I think we need to use all your features. Make the most of the money you cost.” John pulls at Walt’s ear with his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walt looked up at John, his hands tied behind his back with the tinsel as he was knelt on the floor. “Look at me.” John says, leaning to rest fingers under Walt’s chin, thumb brushing over his lips. “There will be no touching. Not that you can.” He tugs the tinsel making Walt let out a beautiful sound. “And I control it.” His hand slides back up to grip the back of the man’s head. “There are some really cleverly designed toy’s these days, they can do a lot.” John starts, shuffling forward so that he could guide Walt’s swollen, begging lips to his tip. Walt tries to move down, take all of John in his mouth but is stopped. “I control it.” John says again, pushing Walt all the way down before moving him up again. “Now can you be patient?” Walt looks up to the scot with begging puppy dog eyes. John’s hand twists in the man’s hair as he moans. “Now slowly.” John instructs, pushing Walt’s head down and falling back on the bed as he hears the man gag around him. “Fuck, you’re pretty little mouth is so good.” John’s eyes flutter closed, pulling at the hair as Walt lips a strip from the bottom to the tip, sucking gently. “You’re my good little plaything.” John praises, his stomach tightening as he cums. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>